Photograph
by OPG3
Summary: (Peter Parker x reader) Peter knows his way around a camera, so he can tell who the camera is aimed at, but they don't seem to notice... Do they not know? Is he... Stalking them? (Gender Neutral reader, warnings: stalking, violence, blood, language, mature themes, sexual assault, weapons, sexual themes, swearing, etc.)
1. Chapter 1 - Part Time

Hey everybody... It' been a while... If you followed me for my DGM fan fiction don' worry because I am thinking of bringing it back, I just got really depressed because the files that had my entire beginning to end of that fic got destroyed (i literally had the whole fic done) so I just kinda gave up, but I'm back and I want to try and revisit it. But for now I wanted to post this because i think it is a good way to get me back into fan fiction writing.

This is based off of Tom Hollands portrayal of Spiderman in the MCU, however for this fic I am bringing back the photography aspect of the original Spiderman, just as a hobbie.

Thank you

OPG3

* * *

Summary: Peter knows his way around a camera, so he can tell who the camera is aimed at, but they don't seem to notice... Do they not know? Is he... Stalking them? (Gender Neutral reader, warnings: stalking, violence, blood, language, mature themes, sexual assault, weapons, sexual themes, swearing, etc.)

Chapter 1:

What better part time job than waiting tables at a new-ish restaurant. It worked with your school schedule, flexible hours, paid alright, the tips are okay. It's not anything to write home about, but it was enough to pay for food and rent.

"Hey, (y/n), I need you to bus table 3 and 4 for me, Sharon is on break so you'll need to cover her tables in the meantime." It was your boss, nice lady, she was strict, but she was very understanding of your situation. Between school, homework, and other things you couldn't work a lot, but she gave you the job anyway. She was really nice.

You grab a basin and head to the newly dirty tables. Left over bits of roast beef speckle the white platter along with copious amounts of BBQ sauce, into the bin it goes. The next plate, looked to be a Caesar salad, a light dusting of dressing coating the plate, and a few straggling croutons. Into the bin. You continue with each dish slowly filling up this basin, ready to take it to the back room to get washed. It wasn't the nicest dine in place, but it was decent food and relatively affordable. You often saw young college kids for that reason, a few regular customers that you noticed in your short time working there so far, but most faces come and go, they all just seem to blend together after a while.

You tend to tune out most of the general chatter, lots of boring conversation, people talking about school, work, dating... God... Dating, wouldn't that be nice? To have someone? Well sucks for your lonely ass, you have school and work to worry about, who the hell has time for dating. Plus who dates this young?! At least that's what you tell yourself, truth is, you have plenty of time for social outings, you only work part time after school, so your weekends are totally free, plus even if you do work on the weekends it's only Saturday. Sundays your boss closes the store, she goes to Church every Sunday, she has to "save her soul for thinking about whoopin the ass off those god damn annoying customers"... good for her. Church is not your cup of tea though. As far as the age is concerned, who DOESN'T date in high school, everyone dates at 15 years old...

Who are you kidding... You are just lonely with no friends, you just want to sit in your room all day and watch some movies, maybe read a book (or a reader insert because we are all lonely and just all want to date Tom Holland).

* * *

I know it' short, but I just want to see what kind of reception this might get... Who knows it' been 4 years since I wrote fan fiction that I felt was good enough to post... If you were here for the DGM fan fiction, don' worry I am thinking about revisiting it.

I hope you all like it so far

-OPG3


	2. Chapter 2 - Nice Guys

Thank you for reading my story, I figured I would keep this one going while I figure out what my brain was doing in my DGM fic. I apologize in advance for any spelling errors or grammar errors, I often write this fic at work when I'm on my break, so it's all on my phone and really hard to transfer to websites.

Also this is based off of Tom Hollands version of Spiderman because its the most current rendition and very popular, but I like the idea like the original spiderman of him being into photography, but it will strictly be a minor hobby in this fic as to not make this rendition of spiderman feel too OOC, so it won't play a huge role. It works well with my story and I think is a good idea, who knows it may be complete garbage.

My chapters will be kinda short for my fic, because I feel like it is easier for me to transition scenes between chapters instead of a weird cutoff halfway through a chapter, I am still getting used to this stuff, so please be gentle. I'll try to expand the chapters more in the future.

Thank you

OPG3

* * *

"You should totally talk to them" Ned nudged Peters elbow with a cheeky grin on his face.

"I can't man, their working, I don't want to get them in trouble... "

Ned laughs a little at Peters nervous tendencies when it came to having a crush, the slight glance back and forth to see if anyone overheard the conversation, the slight redness of his cheeks and ears, the twiddling of his thumbs... Peter was way too much fun to observe in this situation, but Ned was still his best friend and he would be his "wingman" (Or perhaps 'guy in the chair') any day.

"Yeah, but you can't just creep around their work like this, their going to think your stalking them." Ned laughs imagining the scenario in his head. "Yeah... ultra creepy." He confirms the creepiness of the scenario as he nods to himself.

"Yeah, but..." Peter had no response, he actually was... In a way... Stalking them? Maybe? God... He couldn't possibly be... A stalker... Could he?

The thought crossed his mind as his brow furrowed in confusion. Little did he realize because he was thinking about his role as potential stalker in this situation... His eyes we're directly focused on you... Not intentionally, he was completely zoned out, lost in his own thoughts, but to you... He was a confused young man staring at you for just a few seconds too long... It was now VERY uncomfortable.

You decide that you should walk over... After all it was a pretty slow day at the restaurant (I picture it more of a diner than a restaurant, for like a quick brunch, but let your imagination run free my friends).

You grab a pitcher of water and start to head over to refill the customers glasses. The young man was still spacing out in your direction until his friend noticed you heading over and promptly nudged the young man back to reality. He very quickly averted his gaze.

"You two need anything?" You ask nonchalantly while filling their water glasses

The two boys look at each other giving small 'subtle' nudges and nods, the unofficial silent communication of all young awkward teens. A few seconds later the darker skinned young man finally spoke up "Nah, we're good. Thanks though!" He seemed like a nice guy.

"Alright." You respond, glancing down at the two boys sitting in the booth, one with a big grin on his face... And the other looking literally anywhere except for at you, his ears burning red. You probably shouldn't have come up to the table, you probably just embarrassed the poor guy, but in your defense... He was staring.

"Just let me know if you need anything." And with that you turn on your heel and continue your work day like normal... For the most part.

* * *

Like I said short chapters for now, but I think that will be easier for me for the time being

Thank you

OPG3


	3. Chapter 3 - Idea

Hello, Sorry its been so long, I was just so tired of trying to upload on my phone, but now I have a new fully functioning laptop... I cant promise any regular uploads lol, but I can sure try...

Thank you for your patience with me.

-OPG3

The 2 boys left shortly after your strange and brief conversation with them.

Work went as normal, boring, and lots of fake smiles, pretending you care about all these strangers lives.

Peter slumped down on his bed "God… they think I'm a fucking loser…" Defeated he fell back onto his bed, his forearm laying over his eyes, the other arm splayed out to the side.

"It wasn't THAT bad" Ned reassured him (or tried too).

"It was the first time they talked to me and all I could do was gape like an idot." He mumbled monotone and let out a sigh "I'm ruined. I can never show my face again"

After a long pause Ned perks up "Maybe YOU can't… but Spiderman can."

Peter shot up from his defeated position "NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. That's a terrible idea!"

"Come on! Just think about it! They don't know your voice, you have a mask, plus your like a local celebrity! Meeting Spiderman would be so cool for them!"

Peter flopped down again "But… I mean your not wrong… but I don't want them to fall for Spiderman, I want them to fall for ME… Peter…"

"Well just think about it… I think Spiderman might give you the confidence to ACTUALLY talk to them." Ned teased Peter relentlessly, but it was all in good fun.

They both had a point, but what would Peter do?

So I Kinda have an idea of where I'm going with this, but I'm not 100% sold on it yet. I have the start of the next chapter, but i think that chapter is where I really have to decide where I'm going with this story... I have 1 of 2 ways I want to write this... not sure which will be more enjoyable though.

-OPG3


End file.
